2016 ASCRA Globe World Series
Teams and Drivers Complete schedule } TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Debbie Maternopoulos Racing' | 7 | Keltie Knight | TBA |- | 8 | Ashley Nell Tipton ® | Mark Waters |- | rowspan=2|'Eddie Buffington Racing' | 2 | Nicola Peltz ® | TBA |- | 6 | Helen Castillo ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Hannah Jones Racing' | 54 | Israel Broussard | Helena Vestergaard |- | 56 | Molly Tarlov | Nick Kroll |- | rowspan=2|'PBB Racing with Double R' | 11 | Laura James | Adam Wingard |- | 12 | Nastasia Scott | Mary J.Blidge |- | rowspan=2|'Racing Management' | 33 | Ryan Potter | Mike Newell |- | 35 | Neil Coleta | Mark Burnett |- | rowspan=4|'Rey Gumatas Racing' | 9 | Victoria Henley | Dawn Broussard |- | 19 | Lyndon Smith | Marc Foster |- | 34 | Maddie Hasson | Susan Cernek |- | 38 | Kat Graham | William Brent Bell |- | rowspan=2|'Rita Ora Racing' | 21 | Jonathan Mannion | [[]] |- | 26 | Dan Bucatinsky | [[]] |- | rowspan=2|'ShopBop Racing' | 65 | [[]] | [[]] |- | 67 | [[]] | [[]] |- | Team Lotus | 50 | Darren Criss | Catt Gumatas |- | rowspan=2|'Three Floor Racing' | 37 | Edmund Newton ® | Stiles White |- | TBA | Leila Goldkuhl | Joseph Aaron Segal |- ! rowspan=11|Ford | Bailey Noble Racing | 48 | Bailey Noble | Matthew McConaughey |- | rowspan=2|'Katy Perry Motorsports' | 3 | Nathaniel Buzolic | TBA |- | 27 | Rocsi Diaz | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Logitech Atlanta 95 powered by RPM' | 36 | Marissa Heart ® | TBA |- | 39 | Kate Pankoke ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Prodrive Racing U.S.' | 4 | Hailee Steinfeld | Darby Strachfeld |- | 10 | TBA | Cory Wade-Hindroff |- | rowspan=2|'Stupidisco Racing' | 25 | Emma Stone | Jaume Collet-Serra |- | 42 | Emily Ratajkowski | Jodie Hemming |- | rowspan=2|'Three-Lo Motorsports' | 30 | Phoebe Tonkin | Nick Love |- | 31 | Hayley Orrantia | Dianna Agron |- !rowspan=9|Toyota | rowspan=2|'Kayanihan Motorsports' | 14 | [[]] | [[]] |- | 41 | [[]] | [[]] |- | rowspan=1|'NC Winsports' | 1 | Cassie Cardelle | Nayvadius Wilburn |- | rowspan=2|'Spirit of Race' | 73 | Dean Stoneman | [[]] |- | 74 | John Lloyd Cruz | [[]] |- | rowspan=2|'Teo Martín Motorsport' | TBA | Leonardo DiCaprio | [[]] |- | TBA | [[]] | [[]] |- | rowspan=2|'Wolf Racing Toyota' | 32 | Dawn Olivieri | Zachary Knighton |- | 62 | TBA | Olivia Culpo |- |} Part-time schedule Changes Rookies * Cooper Harris * Ashley Nell Tipton * Nicola Peltz * Helen Castillo * Edmund Newton * Marissa Heart * Kate Pankoke Exits Teams and drivers * Keltie Knight will join Debbie Matrnopoulos Racing after racing with David Soren Racing in 2015. * Molly Tarlov moving from Eddie Buffington Racing to Hannah Jones Racing, replacing Alodian Supercars-bound Zoey Deutch. * Nastasia Scott moving from NTS Motorsports to PBB Racing, replacing the Retired Douglas Friedmann. * Emily Ratajkowski joins Stupidisco Racing to replace the Suspended Darwin Galvez, her place was taken by Rookie and 2015 NASCAR Project Runway Series Champion Ashley Nell Tipton. * Dean Stoneman will Join Toyota after 2 seasons with Chevrolet with Spirit of Race. * Leonardo DiCaprio joins Teo Martín Motorsport after 2 seasons with Martin Scorcese's Wolf Racing Toyota. Crew chiefs Sponsorship Manufacturers Schedule